1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle washing aid and more particularly pertains to a device which may be used to easily and securely raise a vehicle's tires off the ground for easy access and to prevent wedging of a water hose against such tires during washing of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to prevent hoses from wedging against tires on a vehicle during washing thereof is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for such purpose are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Such devices generally clamp around or against a vehicle tire and are not positively held against accidental displacement. They also operate with the vehicle wheels on the ground. Typical devices of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,664; 4,895,225; 3,754,305; 4,778,135; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 328,857.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and is positively held against the tires in a manner to prevent accidental displacement and also elevates the tires for easier cleaning thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device which can be utilized to prevent hose wedging during vehicle washing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.